Hammer and Fang
Hammer and Fang is a Thumper term for the duo of Cromwell and Fang's portrayal of two noir-esque buddy cops, Charlie Hammer and Shell Glasgow. Introduction In , Cromwell and Fang entered Emile Corrigan's apartment, using a fake Knight-Errant badge and SIN Cromwell had obtained in the days before the run, identifying him as "Charlie Hammer". Fang adopted the name Shell Glasgow, but the chatroom quickly named them "Hammer and Fang". Thumper Idea for a Spinoff Show Below is the chatlog from Hyper RPG's chat log, from , where in Thumpers discuss the possibilities of a spin-off television show. (19:40) so, they're sending Fang in ... first? ... (19:40) hmmm, hokay... (19:41) did fang get sick from the cake? (19:41) Fang is like when I drink too much. "Once more into the bushes, dear friends." (19:41) Can Fang rub her belly and pat her head at the same time? (19:41) oh no (19:41) Detective Cromwell PogChamp (19:41) I'm not sure if her arms have been programmed for that, Arislen. (19:41) I love his rebranding :D (19:41) same (19:41) #Columbowell (19:42) @Arislen She couldn't before she got wired reflexes. (19:42) @fractaleye what is this money you talk about? I've heard of it, but haven't seen it myself (19:42) Peter Sellers as Crombo (19:42) Samwell Spade (19:42) hrpgRad (19:42) oh, lord (19:42) Charlie Hammer :D (19:42) lmao (19:42) oh *** (19:42) I miss DUKE (19:42) Great. He's method. (19:42) rofl (19:43) Up close it says "Fool's Errand" instead of "Knight Errant" :P (19:43) CHARLIE HAMMER, P. I. (19:43) Charlie Hammer, Tex, Cromwell (19:43) wasn't there a show called Hammer P.I.? lol (19:43) so many names! (19:43) No, Mike Hammer (19:43) oh, that's it (19:43) I'm waiting for Charlie Hammer's House of Horrors. (19:43) Michael Cromwell Hammer. AKA MC Hammer (19:43) thanks @SillySonny (19:43) And Magnu P.I. :) (19:43) Fang is more machine than man - twisted and delightful. (19:43) @Fractaleye your thinking Magnum Pi. (19:43) sorry, thanks @SilentSooYun (19:43) *Magnum (19:43) @prosperousguard lol (19:43) hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype #For @AlienKnitter (19:44) @Fractaleye, huh? (19:44) Posturize? Is that a word? (19:44) @Vapor101, @SilentSooYun yeah, I was mixing the two :D (19:44) @SillySonny, sorry, I tagged you when I meant to tag Silent (19:44) posturize me (19:44) both where fun shows:) (19:44) She knows how to Posturize, but not vocabularize. (19:44) is mordecais logic 1? (19:44) Holy crap the dice amounts aren't insane yet. What's wrong chat? (19:44) Posturizing to optimize volumitude (19:44) @Fractaleye, figured after reading (19:44) Lauren needs more chat dice! (19:44) hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype (19:45) OH COME ON CHAT, OFFICER HAMMER DESERVES DICE! https://www.twitchalerts.com/donate/hyperrpg (19:45) Officer Hammer... lol (19:45) This can ONLY end well!!!! (19:45) and the fun begins :D :D (19:45) I know right! Lauren has less than 50 dice, and Elsie doesn't even have doubledigits! (19:45) @Malhidael Watch once the action gets going. THEN they go crazy (19:45) I see this stands every chance of succeeding (19:45) !srcs (19:45) $10 for extra dice to the player of your choice's dice pool. Be sure to tag who you want the dice to go to: #Lauren #Cromwell #Elsie #Fang #Mordecai #Ma1nfram3 https://www.twitchalerts.com/donate/hyperrpg (19:45) :D (19:45) Cromwell is so agro. (19:46) lol (19:46) Fang to the rescue! (19:46) Cromwell loves noir, esp with the Police Station interrogation (19:46) Bad Cop, Worse Cop (19:46) I don't know... if Lauren's Thumper Dice get too low will the players just roll over everything? BE THE WATCHER ON THE WALL FOR LAUREN! (19:46) lol Dan's like "Oh, really? what?!" (19:46) Hammer and The Fang coming this fall on CBS (19:46) Bad Cop, Terrible Cop. hrpgInappropriate (19:47) This is not Mage-approved (19:47) I'd watch that, ImpInMyHead (19:47) yeah, it amazes me the number of times they don't use their Face as.. you know, a Face :D (19:47) great (19:47) The avalanche has already started, Mordecai. It is too late for the pebbles to vote. (19:47) this is going to end well... (19:47) haha, his face (19:47) it's kinda what she does :D (19:47) bribe him (19:47) oooo gangs (19:47) Wait.. Fang can con! (19:47) Hey Henley, thanks for the host! (19:47) On the DL? the distribution list? (19:47) ROFL, "Charlie Hammer" personnae (19:47) Sharky cop can save them :p (19:47) well with 3 dice arislen (19:47) Thanks for the host!! (19:48) Fang " I have charisma now.. " LOL (19:48) nice hits on the con roll, Hammer (19:48) lol Tony's smiles right now :D (19:48) he didn't pay his protection money (19:48) Tommyknockers? (19:48) In Hammer and The Fang, Sharky is the precinct captain. Always calling them in and (not literally) chewing them out for their loose cannon shenanigans. (19:48) hey guys looks fun (19:49) !srcs (19:49) $10 for extra dice to the player of your choice's dice pool. Be sure to tag who you want the dice to go to: #Lauren #Cromwell #Elsie #Fang #Mordecai #Ma1nfram3 https://www.twitchalerts.com/donate/hyperrpg (19:49) "Mages. I hate these guys." (19:49) #magic is strong (19:49) Heya Henley! (19:49) that was soo TommyKnockers (19:49) @ImpInMyHead lol (19:49) 'Magic is strong' .. right up there with "Life needs things to live" :D (19:49) Hi, @Henley ! Welcome. :) (19:49) how to host while on desktop? (19:49) Fang must be really posturizing well (19:49) Hi @Henley (19:49) hrpgHeyo @Henley (19:49) They had black blocks on there head? (19:49) lol (19:49) @Fractaleye lol (19:49) mmm, OLD Magic (19:49) hi Henley (19:50) lol Fang (19:50) ROFL Fang! (19:50) play it cool (19:50) hrpgInappropriate hrpgInappropriate hrpgInappropriate hrpgInappropriate hrpgInappropriate hrpgInappropriate (19:50) I imagine Mordecai is sweating at times, not understanding why Fang is taxing his drain so much. (19:50) This. Is. Amazing! (19:50) Hows Justice?? (19:50) Bad Cop, Terrible Cop. hrpgInappropriate (19:50) "I AM THE LAW!" (19:50) How's justice? (19:50) This is so Judge Dredd now (19:50) https://clips.twitch.tv/hyperrpg/FancyOpossumRitzMitz (19:50) oh Fang... (19:50) This is Shadowrun era Lethal Weapon trid material right here (19:50) haha Hammer doesn't know how to use the 3 seashells :p (19:50) LOL (19:50) lol (19:51) Follow the Law or the Law Follows You! - Officer Glasgow - 2016 (19:51) Cromwell's alignment is "lawful nietzsche" (19:51) yes! Tony! with the ME 1 elevator ref! <3 (19:51) lol again! (19:51) Bad Cop. Fang Cop. (19:51) This is going to end with Cromwell and Fang slo-mo running out of the building just as there's an explosion (19:51) @ImpInMyHead I hope so (19:51) Henley host HYPE! (19:51) @ImpInMyHead But they won't look back, because they're badasses (19:51) what year is this supposed to take in, exactly? (19:51) @ImpInMyHead, and, of course, neither one of them looking, b/c that's what cool people do :) (19:51) In Corporate Seattle, Law Follows You! (19:51) 207x? (19:52) @Demmalition1 2075, I think (19:52) dang, too slow, @KBTibbs is way quicker :D (19:52) HOST HYPE hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgSharky hrpgSharky hrpgSharky hrpgSharky hrpgSharky (19:52) !words ...worse than numbers (19:52) "Words are hard" Claudia 2016 (19:52) @KBTibbs ty (19:52) Yup Demmalition1 207x (19:52) lol (19:52) lol (19:52) Okay chat. I'm pretty sure you can't do this, but I'm willing to bet that if we hit $25k by the end of tonight we can convince Zac to shoot a pilot for Hammer and the Fang. https://www.twitchalerts.com/donate/hyperrpg (19:52) lol AK (19:52) PogChamp Hammer and the Fang?! PogChamp YESSSS! (19:52) If you put letters and numbers together you have Algebra. And Algebra is terible. (19:52) I literally would give $25k if I had it to give (19:53) *rolls sense motive on AK* (19:53) i second fractaleye in hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype (19:53) @AlienKnitter I'm inclined to trust your judgment. (19:53) of course they dont look back. they do that last minute dive onto the ground. and then sax music plays (19:53) Elsie's like "whateves. I've stayed in better" :D (19:53) I agree with that assessment AK but its abit lofty (19:53) Hit overdraft thanks to some unexpected stuff this week AK. No est bueno (19:53) the windows 2000 maze screensaver (19:53) Is is hammer time? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otCpCn0l4Wo (19:53) Some retro screen saver.. (19:53) AK wants to be cast as the perky comic relief character "Mr Woodo" (19:54) or flying toasters (19:54) ...I didn't until just now. (19:54) then who would I be? (19:54) Aw man. Now I want to watch Sledgehammer on TV again (19:54) :) (19:54) prob on YouTube (19:54) Willem Dufoe "There wasn't a fireFIIIIIGGHHHHHTTTTT!" (19:54) Can I be the friendly guy who runs the donut shop in "Hammer and Fang"? (19:54) I like police Fang! (19:54) oh Fang (19:55) haha (19:55) "How was I ever a cop!?" - Fang 2070-ish (19:55) lol (19:55) @AlienKnitter, Easy way to put "producer" on your resume? (19:55) @Bob_Lorodeth, good call. You may have some problems in an episode or two with some punks/thugs, but as owner of the donut shop, you'd be pretty safe :) (19:55) A screensaver is like a door for a computer, right Cromwell? (19:55) Quick, somebody tie up Mordecai before he gets within ten feet of the computer. D: (19:55) LMAO @Bakamoichigei :D (19:56) AND I get to make lame jokes when they stop buy every morning. (19:56) @Bob_Lorodeth Yes, and in one ep Hammer and The Fang will help you find your nephew and get him off BTLs. This will be their bid for an Emmy Nomination (19:56) it was a hardware attack (19:56) @SillySonny I mean, I'd do it if Zac let me, but really, I just want to see it and I want to get money for HRPG. (19:56) I like it, Bob (19:56) @bpphantom It is at least 2075. (19:56) YES YES I agree with this @ImpInMyHead (19:56) @krellen, 2075+/- 4? (19:56) Zac would be good as the bad tempered captain (19:57) HackFist (19:57) @bpphantom 5e starts at a base of 2075, and there are campaign books up to 2078, so it's somewhere in that range. (19:57) they need a link thng for Ma1n (19:57) Thanks for the follows! (19:57) QQ will play the underappreciated station cyber lead who actually makes everything work. (19:57) "Hammer! Fang! In my office right now dumdums!" - Captain Zac (19:58) This show is 2077, last I heard. I don't think Lauren has advanced it to 2078 yet, but I havne't asked her. (19:58) hought it was aptain Sharky? (19:58) man, now I *really* just want Hammer and the Fang show now (19:58) no no. SHARKY is the captain. Zac would be the mayor (19:58) hrpgSharky (19:58) Zac is the Armorer (19:58) @bpphantom "Whats wrong captain? I just did my first desk pop. Thats a thing, right?" - Hammer (19:58) AK, do we know if the Corporate Audit has started yet? (19:58) @krellen, Yeah I'd have to go back and rewatch everything but I recall 2077 being metioned at some point (19:58) Mayor Zac: You get those 2 under control Captain Sharky. THIS IS AN ELECTION YEAR! (19:58) QQ is the QM (19:58) Sharky needs to be the alpha cop, the one that gets all the good cases, and always closes the case (19:58) LOL @prosperousguard (19:59) @ImpInMyHead I think other way around. Captain is antagonistic, Zac would be way better at that. (19:59) OK, Get that Fan Fic going for Hammer and Fang folks! (19:59) April as the coroner who eats over the partly disembowed bodies (19:59) Whos the brunette (19:59) !who (19:59) GM - Lauren Bond - twitter.com/randomtuesday | RUNNERS: Tony "Cromwell" Beeman - twitter.com/LBeefus, Jeannine "Elsie" Clarke - twitter.com/admiralasthma, Claudia D "Fang" Jacob - twitter.com/JakiDash, Dan "Mordecai" Posluns - twitter.com/danposluns, Cheryl "Ma1nfram3" Platz - twitter.com/muppetaphrodite (19:59) So, you want Fang Fic Vapor101? (19:59) Ty (19:59) fan art of #BabyTeethCake, #MuppetSexVan, #HammerAndFang please!!! (19:59) @ImpInMyHead hes got the mustache from just before GenCon with a little bit of stubble (19:59) "You're a loose cannon hammer who won't play by the rules!" Fang:"well technically he's a loose hamme.." captain: "And you're just enabling him FANG! I don't know what to tell mayor sharky this time." (20:00) YW canadian_jorge! (20:00) Welcome to our channel and show! (20:00) @Mortissteel LOL @bpphantom , Dang right! (20:00) I am SOOOO happy that twitch saves chats now, b/c all the Hammer and the Fang things being written now are being saved :D :D (20:00) A major gov't official has a rating 3 databomb. A couple weeks ago a snooty teen had a level 10. (20:00) yay! (20:01) and, of course, Ma1nfram3 is the ADA and Mordecai is the reporter at the local paper who's not-so-secretly in love with her. (20:01) that's a good point, KB (20:01) because the Yakuza (20:01) teens are better hackers than the gov't (20:01) even IRL (20:01) @KBTibbs The teen had Corporate ties. Tells you something about Shadowrun. (20:02) Anyone tell what Tony's shirt says? (20:02) I like the idea of Zac as the captain more, because he'd be perfect for shouting at them angrily until finally just being like "*sigh* Get the *** out of my office and try not to blow up the whole damn city..." (20:02) Chat has become a group fanfic writing session, and I'm not sure I have ever been prouder. Well, maybe that time we raised $3501 for HRPG, but this is a close second. (20:02) Paper 5 Street Theatre Co @Demmalition1 (20:02) ty @Fractaleye (20:02) yw :) (20:02) :) (20:02) There would be one episode where hammer and fang are required to get out of town after an old nemesis breaks out of jail. They go to the beach and the story follows Hammer falling in love with a beautiful troll who ignores him while fang spends the whole day buried up to her head in sand by some kids. (20:02) And Sharky would be the mayor, and he just makes inarticulate noises at people and his assistant 'translates' for him. xD (20:03) hrpgSharky (20:03) ok. i could get behind Mayor Sharky now (20:03) sharkies assistant would be Ryry (20:03) I'd vote for him, his policies on MArine Life protection are top notch (20:03) Ma1nfram3 is their Techy (20:03) @Bob_Lorodeth But not before she tells many people where the beach is. (20:03) I'm gonna have to rewatch this VOD just to copy chat down. (20:03) lol (20:03) and ellie might be the assisstant (20:03) "RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWWWWR" "He just tells it like it is." (20:03) @AK, If you really want it, hit me up (20:03) same here AK :D (20:04) "RAAAAGAAAA! GNAAAHSLAAARGH!" - Mayor Sharky (20:04) I agree with Zac as the captain. I can actually here him going "Fang, Hammer, my office, yesterday!" (20:04) hear* (20:04) Now a Sharky/Trump debate please? (20:04) @Bakamoichigei I imagine Mayor Sharky like Hypnotoad where he is in charge and noone messes with him or theyre just screwed (20:04) Ooooh, Fang as the mayor would make her the Mayork? (20:04) Oh.. Mardecai should be the grouchy mechanic. (20:04) Sharky can only saw "rawwwwwrrrrr!" It's not fair.. for Trump :D @Demmalition1 (20:04) *only say (20:04) lol (20:05) oh, man, Mordecai as the grouchy mechanic would be EPIC @Vapor101 :D (20:05) they'd both just out-"raaaaawwwwwwrrrrr" eachother (20:05) "WRAARGHLWHARGLE GRRRAR" - A true leader in times of darkness; Mayor sharky has taken a hard stance on crime. (20:05) Elsie would be the ADA they go to for court stuff (20:05) yeah! (20:05) WHAT!!?! (20:05) *** yeah! (20:05) btw, I lol'd at the suggestion of April as the medical examiner. (20:05) Wait, we're busy writing fanfic, what is Crommie doing with grenades now? (20:05) what (20:05) :0 Crommie's back! (20:05) why (20:05) and as the twist Lauren plays Miss J, the head of the local crime syndicate. She is a constant antagonist to Hammer and The Fang that the ADA just cant seem to make a case stick to her due to her connections. (20:05) @prosperousguard, but she'd have her office in her locker at school. (20:05) I can TOTALLY see Elsie as the ADA (20:05) Ma1n is the person surrounded by way too many "It;s a Linux System" computers (20:05) he had camera on so they all saw him do that lmao (20:06) @Bakamoichigei omglob yes April as the medical, oooohh or RyRy just so Optimistic (20:06) he said he turned the camera so they could see (20:06) @AlienKnitter my guess is planting a bomb to kill the guy later incase he isnt already dead (20:06) @bpphantom oh totally hes a paralegal but convinces everyone shes an ADA but shes working on her degree (20:06) but shes is still a teenager and she has a whole shtick about not getting respect because she is the youngest ADA in county history. (20:06) Because Knight Errant Officers would hide an explosive in the wall? (20:06) Hammer and the Fang is basically just Mathnet, right? (20:06) lol. I love us. (20:06) Miss J: Well done Hammer and The Fang. You're a credit to your badges. It's too bad this case will never stick. Until next time. (20:06) man, I love you chat <3 all the great ideas :D (20:07) No.. RyRy would be that used car salesman that's always seen as an add when they pass any TV (20:07) add=ad (20:07) We need a screenplay (20:07) yes! (20:07) Joe can play the mysterious informant that shows up every sixth episode when Hammer & Fang can't find the information they need (20:07) Then Ma1nFram3 is their cyber division who takes crap from everyone but is so essential to crack the case (20:07) Why are we OverConning?! (20:07) and RyRy would be one of their "shady" contacts/fences (20:07) so many new followers (20:07) RyRy the Used Car Guy: "Your Payments will be even smaller than my Jorts!" (20:07) I think someone said Elsie would be in the morgue. Figure she'd be the ME. I'd be behind that. (20:07) while he sold the used cars :D (20:08) @Gypche Somebody suggested April as the M.E. who is unbothered "eating her lunch over the half-disemboweled bodies" xD (20:08) Krellen made a good funny! (20:08) @krellen (20:08) lol (20:08) @Bakamoichigei kind of like in The One with Jet Li (20:08) Who's the DA in this scenario? (20:08) WAIT WAIT! bus secretly the Captain (Zac) has secret meeting with Miss. J where they agree to ignore certain syndicate actions in order to keep them in check and not upset the city balance. (20:08) ROFL krellen. (20:08) @TheJerseyDriver Ms Jay? (20:08) @krellen and my jeans will mature faster than my Jorts (20:08) @TheJerseyDriver Ma1nfram3 (20:08) Emily. She'll be the DA. :) (20:08) Yeah RyRy would be that guy who just has all the answers, but is under appreciated. (20:08) ooo I like Emily as the DA (20:08) A runner believes in the law. have yu ever seen a greater contradiction. (20:08) ? (20:09) Ryrys catch phrase would ' be with you jortly' (20:09) TOO REAL, CROMMIE (20:09) OH! And Viking Lass will be the Forensics!!! (20:09) @Blacksun388 Welcome to Fang. (20:09) NICELY done @Mortissteel :) (20:09) "Why is Fang crying" of the week (20:09) Goobers would be their informant with a major drug problem (20:09) #Ma1nFang3 Confirmed. (20:09) I love you Fang! Keep your chin up! (20:09) Mordecai wants the ugly cry. (20:09) d'awwwwwww (20:09) #GameFeels (20:10) tinytatoHeart tinytatoHeart tinytatoHeart (20:10) https://clips.twitch.tv/hyperrpg/HomelyOysterBibleThump (20:10) #GroupHug (20:10) awwww (20:10) Wait she was fired for police brutality? I call BS on that. (20:10) Z, prosperousguard! (20:10) Is Claudia playing a male or female? (20:10) Two months to retirement, and this is the partner I get... (20:10) @xKONRATHx Female, I think (20:10) The tagline that comes at the end of the opening credits would be "When fleeing from the Fanged jaws of justice evil never escapes the hammer of the law." (20:10) I thought they framed Fang with some kind of embezzlement thing (20:10) Fang is a woman, yes. (20:10) or something like that (20:10) @Naultarous Framed for bribes by corrupt force (20:10) oh, yeah, bribes, that's right (20:10) Fang is female, but Claudia did originally conceive the character as male. (20:10) @AlienKnitter thnx! (20:10) @Naultarous something about a drug bust and evidence went missing and she was amde to take the fall (20:10) @xKONRATHx @KBTibbs Yeah Fang is Female. (20:11) Also, ADA Ma1nfram3 is low on dice, help her of she's gonna lose this case! https://www.twitchalerts.com/donate/hyperrpg (20:11) and like Law and Order. Every time there's that tone for a scene change, instead of the classic "chung chung" sound it's sharky's "rawr rawr" (20:11) @bob_lorodeth surely it would be "criminals, prepare to be trolled!" (20:11) ever see Better Call Saul? It's Mike's explaining of the dead buy in the force by the corrupt force (20:11) he wouldn't take bribes, they killed him (20:11) Maybe, maybe. That is more concise @Mortissteel (20:11) same, but Fang just arrested (20:11) yeah, the reservation is a good way to say "See? He's there. We *totally* didn't kidnap & kill him. Nope. Not us." (20:12) hrpgHeyo (20:12) drug evidence 'missing' and 'bribes' (20:12) hiya @PeanutBudderBabe (20:12) hi @PeanutBudderBabe (20:12) Hey PBB (20:12) bpphantom just tipped $10.00! -- That's it #Fang. Keep Mommy and Daddy together #ForTheChildren (20:12) Hey PBB (20:12) hi PeanutBudderBabe! (20:12) hrpgLoveyousortof hrpgLoveyousortof hrpgLoveyousortof (20:12) @PeanutBudderBabe hi (20:12) hehe @bpphantom :D (20:12) Maybe Hammer and The Fang could be a new show for Hyper RPG to air :) *eyebrow waggle* (20:13) lol @bpphantom (20:13) Here comes Charles Mallet. (20:13) I made a tweet to that effect, @ImpInMyHead and Hyper's account liked it so *fingers crossed* lol (20:13) I WANT A WRITER'S CREDIT (20:13) ME TOO (20:13) If we do Fang and Hemmer, Zac needs to be CAPTAIN GALUSHI. (20:13) i'm practically spewing gold here (20:14) I WANT ICE CREAM (20:14) Sadly Fractaleye, Twitter likes from famous people are frequently a "Yes I saw this" thing. (20:14) galushi??? (20:14) true @krellen (20:14) "I'm just a simple police captain who enjoys typical Scottish things." (20:14) Its a BITCHIN' van (20:14) Galushi could be a villian too (20:14) lol (20:15) OR like valiant, they randomly pick members to be villians on Hammer and Fang (20:15) Blacksun just tipped $30.00! -- Decker: Because "Fraggin' Miracle Worker" isn't a class name. Stay strong for your team #M41NFRAM3 . Use this Matrix node exploit I found to add 3 to your dice pool. Much respect from your fellow decker Blacksun388! (20:15) they could actually do shirts of a few minutes each to air between shows if they had scripts. The only catch is theyd probably be limited to the studio (20:15) @KBTibbs i heard that in Zac Galushi accent (20:15) yeah, if this resort is so high up in the corp ladder, security is going to be a stefLanguage (20:15) Nice message Blacksun388. (20:16) yeah, nice tip text @Blacksun388 :) (20:16) Detective Cross is the only cop worse than Hammer and Fang because her actully murders all his suspects (20:16) Every ep of Hammer and The Fang will end with some form of prat or punchline, freeze frame then the theme from Night Court plays. (20:16) What accent is that?!!?! WutFace (20:16) lmao (20:16) good ol' Night Court :) (20:16) lol (20:17) !itsfine (20:17) It's fine. Everything's fine. (20:17) WOOT Blacksun! (20:17) when is it not? (20:17) Dang, Night court! (20:17) very... gymnastic :D :D :D (20:17) Ho boy! (20:17) Why does Mommy go out with other men Daddy? (20:17) ha! (20:17) lol (20:18) WHOA I GOT BUSY AND CHAT GOT SLOW, WHAT HAPPENED? DON'T LET THE DREAM OF HAMMER AND THE FANG DIE! (20:18) hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype (20:18) Will captain Moore be our new daddy? *sad eyes* (20:18) we're busy making casting calls (20:18) TwitchRPG and the hrpgClaudia hrpgHyperHype hrpgHyperHype (20:18) Michael Ironside and Natalie Portman are bing contacted (20:18) How much to kickstart Hammer and Fang??? :D (20:18) lol Claudia (20:18) hrpgClaudia (20:18) hrpgClaudia hrpgLoveyousortof (20:18) @AlienKnitter you missed SO much of us brainstorming eps. Telling ya. We got a real hit on our hands (20:18) Hammer and Fang on IndieGoGo (20:19) as long as THE NETWORK execs dont note it to death... UGGGGGHHHHHHHH (20:19) a wooden camel? (20:19) Just dont give the show to FOX well probably be OK Category:Memes